Fifi and Furrball, a love story V2
by FifiandFurrball4ever
Summary: in this fanfic, witch takes place right after the shows cancelation in an alternate universe variation of the other version's universe, Fifi and Furrball get together after Fifi catches hamton with Furrball's girlfriend. canceled but I am making a remake.
1. Chapter 1 happy new year

normal POV

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

HAPPY NEWYEAR!

the sound of people cheering and fireworks going off rang out through the city as the clock struck midnight. in the city dump a blue cat, Furrball, watched from atop a pile of garbage. his original plan had been to watch the fireworks with another cat he had met a few days ago and had "taken a liking to", but she had stood him up. when the fireworks died down and everyone stopped cheering Furrball got down off the pile and went back to looking for food and shelter. it was a particularly cold night and he'd rather not freeze to death. not to mention it had been a while since he last got something to eat. he began searching the dump for a box to sleep in and some food. suddenly he heard what sounded like a girl crying. he followed the noise until he found a familiar red car. suddenly he knew who it was. he went up to the window and looked in. just as he thought he saw his friend/classmate/former crush Fifi laying face down on her bed, in her robe, crying her eyes out.

Furrball: "Fifi?"

Fifi was startled by that. she looked up and saw her friend/classmate/former crush (only because she thought he was a skunk) outside her car-home.

Fifi: "Furrball? what are vous doing here?"

Fifi quickly scurried over to the door and opened it.

Fifi: "vous look cold! come in! come in!"

Furrball jumped into her car-home and shut the door behind him.

Fifi: "are vous ok?"

Furrball: "yeah fine. little hungry though"

Fifi: "I'll get some food for vous"

Fifi jumped into the front seat and soon came back with a trey holding a bowl of water and an open can of wet, tuna flavored cat food. she sat it down on the floor of he car.

Furrball: "is that...wet cat food?"

Fifi: "yeah, why?"

Furrball: "THAT'S LIKE THE BEST KIND OF CAT FOOD! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!"

Furrball got down and started liking the can clean. then he saw Fifi go back to crying

Furrball: "are you ok? is something wrong?"

Fifi: "no...well...yes. I-I caught Hamton cheating on me"

Furrball "*gasp* NO!"

Fifi: "yeah but it gets worse. I hate to be the one to tell you Furrball but...he was with Tracy"

(Tracy is the girl cat I mentioned earlier)

Furrball: "of coarse. I knew she smelled like pork chops on our last date. are you ok Fifi?"

Fifi: "of coarse not!"

Furrball: "well I don't blame you. hamton is a jerk! if I were you id hate him till the day I die. but hey, if he's willing to give up a girl like you for a cheap whore like my bitch g...EX-girlfriend, then he's a complete dumbass"

Fifi: "*sniff* vous really think so?"

Furrball: "I don't think so, I know so!"

Fifi: "thanks Furrball"

Furrball: "you're welcome. least I could do after you gave me the best kind of cat food ever. well I should get going. I don't wanna bother you"

Furrball got up and started to leave but he was stopped by Fifi grabbing his arm and saying,

Fifi: "wait!"

Furrball: "what?"

Fifi: "well...um...since I know vous're homeless and I get lonely around here sometimes I was wondering if vous'd like to move in, maybe we could be roommates?

Furrball: "r-really?"

Fifi: "yeah!"

Furrball was overcome with joy. he started hugging Fifi and kissing her on the cheek.

Furrball: "YES! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!"

Fifi: "ok-ok easy! down boy!"

Furrball suddenly stopped hugging her and sat down next to her, legs crossed, arms crossed over that, and his head facing away from Fifi obviously trying to avoid eye contact. Fifi was confused but then she looked down and realized what exactly what was going on. she instantly went wide eyed and the fur around her face turned crimson. despite Furrball's best effort to conceal it she could clearly see the fact that Furrball's "little soldier" (witch wasn't that little) was standing at attention...he had an erection.

End of chapter 1

I'll start working on the next chapter after I finish the next chapter of version 1 witch I think the Sherlock fans are gonna love.


	2. Chapter 2 payback

Normal POV lemon warning

Fifi was sitting in her car with Furrball who she had just offered to be roommates with and who was now sitting next to her with an erection.

Fifi: "oh...oh my..."

Furrball: *thinking* "_oh damnit she saw_ it!"

Fifi wasn't really grossed out or anything, really she was actually more impressed. his member stood an impressive 9 and a half feet. it was pretty wide to but not to wide. still if that thing got inside her it would tear her to shreds. Fifi could feel herself getting strangely hot, she was actually getting turned on by this. she couldn't believe she was actually getting turned on by her classmate/friend/former crush. meanwhile Furrball was silently cursing himself out for ruining his chance at a place to stay, WITH WET CAT FOOD! he was embarrassed as hell right now.

Furrball: "well if you're not ok with be staying here anymore then I understand, I'll get going"

Fifi: "what? oh no vous can stay. its nothing to be ashamed of its just vousr body's natural reaction to being in contact with a female! besides zat ones probably on me, I was in heat recently and ze pheromone smell hasn't cleared up. just ignore it it'll go away. unless...vous wanna use ze...other method"

Furrball: "I-I'm sorry?"

Fifi wrapped her arms around his neck and moved so she was on his lap

Fifi: "oh don't be coy Furrball! I know vous have a crush on me. plus my boyfriend cheated on me with vousr girlfriend, what better way to get back at them?"

Furrball: "yeah sorry not gonna happen"

Fifi: "vous sure?"

Furrball: "yes! I'm happy to stay here with you but I'll go no further then that"

Fifi: "ok fine! I guess there's no way to change vour mind on ze matter. oh hey! my lucky bottle cap! I thought I lost it!"

still in Furrball's lap, Fifi got on her knees and bent down to get her lucky bottle cap. while she was there she decided to give him a little show. she got up on her back paws (still bent over) and spread them so she had 1 paw on each side of Furrball. this gave Furrball a full view of what she had previously hidden with her tail. he could see it all, from her butthole to her vagina. oh and she was right, the pheromone smell hadn't gone away yet. (on a side note her butt was covered in a heart shaped patch of white fur) Furrball could smell the pheromones and it started to drive him crazy. Fifi's plan was working. as Fifi started to get up she felt Furrball run his fingers through the fur on her right butt cheek, and take a sniff of the air around her hole. she had him right where she wanted him. suddenly Furrball did something that surprised her. he placed a paw on each of her cheeks, berried his face in her rear end and started licking at her hole, causing Fifi to emit moans and gasps that Furrball thought were really cute.

Fifi: "I thought vous didn't want to do it"

Furrball: "what? I'm not allowed to change my mind?"

Fifi: "shut up and lick"

Furrball went back to liking. the smell of the pheromones was driving him wild. he kept liking like he was still eating the wet cat food. strangely enough Fifi's snatch kinda tasted a little like the same kind of tuna fish. Fifi was really enjoying what her friend was doing to her. she was still moaning and gasping witch, as I said, Furrball thought was cute as hell. then completely by accident, he flicked his tongue against her clitoris. she basically screamed at that. Furrball noticed that and began flicking his tongue against it over and over. her screams were really loud, and sounded slutty as all hell. she was in heaven. Furrball was teasing her, using her own body against her, she had a new roommate and a new boyfriend (or at least friend with benefits) and she was simultaneously getting back at her cheating Ex-boyfriend and helping her friend get back at his girlfriend. not only was she in a sea of sexual pleasure, but everything in her life was lining up directly after a crisis. Fifi felt like all her worries were just washed away. Furrball was still going, despite being a virgin he seemed incredibly skilled at this. every nerve she had was going off at once thanks to her tongue. it was like fire, ice, and lightning going up her spine all at the same time. she began to arch her back, she felt something coming. then she suddenly climaxed in Furrball's face.

Fifi: "sorry about zat"

Furrball: "no need to apologize"

Fifi: "um...Furrball, before we keep going can I ask vous something? 2 things actually"

Furrball: "sup?"

Fifi: "well first do vous have any protection?"

Furrball: "oh um no"

Fifi: "zats ok I have some. second thing, um...well vous see...I really like vous Furrball, and I don't want vous thinking zis is just revenge sex so...Furrball, will vous be my...boyfriend?"

Furrball: "oh...oh my um...I-I like you to Fifi so...yes...yes I will!"

Fifi became just as overcome with joy as Furrball was when he was offered a place to stay. She leaned in and gave her new boyfriend a peck on the lips, so to speak, before going a bit lower. she placed a rather awkward kiss right on the tip of his dick. he moaned closing his eyes. she could tell he liked that. she started liking, teasing, and kissing his member paying extra attention to the tip. Furrball was amazed at how good she was at this despite being a virgin. she opened her mouth and wrapped it around his member. she began bobbing her head up and down on his member. Furrball began to feel just like Fifi had. fire, lice, and lightning all going up his spine at once and all that. Furrball's eyes rolled back in his head. Furrball began to lose focus, his mind was in a haze of sexual pleasure. Fifi thought that was really cute. she kept sucking and bobbing her head. suddenly Furrball grabbed her by the head, pushed her down, and came right into her mouth. but he came a little more than either of them expected and Fifi had a little trouble swallowing it all. she began to gag.

Furrball: "oops! sorry about that Fifi!"

Fifi: "e-eetz ok Furrball. *cough* should we keep going?"

both Fifi and Furrball were a little nervous about that part. both of them had heard that it could hurt a little for the girl on the first time. Furrball didn't want to hurt Fifi, and Fifi didn't really like the idea of piercing pain...down there. should they keep going? they both looked into each other's eyes, nearly paralyzed with fear. then Furrball put his paws on Fifi's hips and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

Furrball: "are you sure you wanna do this Fifi, cuz if you aren't we could just back out now"

Fifi: "n-no! lets keep going! I mean we've come zis far, why not finish what we started"

no puns intended

with that Furrball and Fifi kissed once again, this time lasted a lot longer, while they were kissing they moved so that Furrball was on top of Fifi lined up with her entrance. just before they broke the kiss Fifi handed Furrball a condom from her pile under the seat and Furrball slipped it on.

Furrball: "y-you ready?"

Fifi: "yeah, go ahead."

Furrball: "ok...here we go"

Furrball lowered himself down until the tip of his member hit her entrance, causing her to jerk a little. Furrball slowly pushed in, until he hit something rubbery. he looked up at Fifi's face, like he was waiting for her to tell him it was ok. Fifi gulped then gave Furrball a "go ahead" nod. reluctantly, Furrball pulled back and then pushed all the way in, breaking her hymen. Fifi froze in pain as a small trickle of blood slowly leaked out of her entrance, she suddenly let out an ear piercing screech that probably woke a few people up. this plus the tears welling up in her eyes caused Furrball to panic a little.

Furrball: "are you ok? I can pull out if you want."

see that right there was a big, BIG mistake. Fifi swung her tail up and used it to slap him down to where he was basically just laying on top of her chest, forcing him to make eye contact. she gave him an icy stare that caused him to freeze up.

Fifi: *threateningly* "pull out and see what happens, ally cat! I dare vous!"

after about a minute of Furrball laying on top of her frozen in place she gave him a smug look and wrapped her arms behind his neck.

Fifi: "yeah zats what I thought! vous can move now, ze pains gone."

Furrball pulled out until just his head was inside her, then he slammed down pushing his member all the way down into her. Fifi moaned in pleasure. Furrball repeated the process again and again, in out in out in out in out (etc.). Fifi kept moaning and gasping from the sheer pleasure of the experience. Furrball however decided to stay quiet in order to enjoy the rather cute sounds his new lover was making.

Furrball: "has anyone ever told you, you sound really cute when you moan?"

Fifi: "oh shut up!"

Furrball: "sure thing *cough*pole-cat*cough*"

Furrball kept pumping, hoping Fifi didn't hear that one. Fifi actually did but she was to lost in pleasure to care. Furrball's rod was, strangely enough, just about the right size for her. suddenly Furrball reached a hand up and began to play with her right breast while sucking on the other one. this caused Fifi to start moaning and gasping even more witch got Furrball even more excited. he started thrusting faster and faster. he began to feel like he was gonna cum but he tried to hold it a little longer. suddenly, Fifi let out a loud moan (though not as loud as the scream) as her walls clamped down on Furrball's member and a torrent of her juices came flooding out of her. Fifi's orgasm lasted a while before she collapsed, almost passing out, but kept awake by the fact that Furrball wasn't done yet. he kept thrusting for a while until he finally came.

after the 2 cleaned up they got in bed, snuggled up together, and went to sleep.

later that morning

Fifi's alarm clock went off at about 6:30 am. Fifi got up but Furrball was still sleeping. Fifi went to the front seat and grabbed some wet cat food and a bowl of water for Furrball and a bowl of salad and a glass of water for her. she put them on a large tray and carried it to the back seat. when Furrball woke up the 2 had breakfast together, talked about what they did over the first week of winter break, talked about their plans for the new year, and made out a little before going about their daily business. Fifi read some romantic novels, chatted on the phone with her friends, called Hamton to let him know its over, and cleaned out the trunk of her car-home. meanwhile Furrball...basically spent the whole day either helping Fifi clean the trunk, or trying to find a new hobby to replace begging and dumpster diving.

end of chapter 2

I know this chapter kinda sucks but I wrote most of it in the middle of the night so give me a break.


End file.
